User talk:Clubchloe1
PLEASE NOTE: If you want to use this page for general wiki discussion, PLEASE use chat for that! I am on chat generally about 8:30 AM to 10:45 AM (and that's in PST, which is basically I live on the west coast of the USA). The chat thing is provided here for convince. If you would like to meet with me on chat in a different time than that, just leave a message on my talk page asking if I will. (Please note if I don't get back to you in less than half an hour then I am not at the computer at the moment and probably wont be for quite awhile) | }} was the last person to edit this page! | | | }} |They're male!|They're female!|They don't have a gender!}} Please, do not ignore the message up there that says to sign. Always sign, using ~~~~, or the . '''This is a talk page, that means it is there to discuss how to improve the wiki. Not a watercooler. if you have a non-wiki related question/subject. By the way, look at the |talk page policy}} if you still don't know this purpose. The message above this one means, '' '' Leave a message at the bottom of this page, by clicking the Add topic button. When starting a new conversation, create a new headline. This is so I can separate what conversation is what. Yes, I am an admin, but I am not a Bureaucrat. The current active Bureaucrat here is |Tyrant}}. Message him to ask for adminship. Please, if you have any request or problems with the templates I make, leave a message on this page stating the issue/request and why. Do not try to add it/remove it yourself to the template, you most likely will mess up the code. The time at this users zone is PST Not updating? action=purge}} |Purge}} JUST BECAUSE I TAKE TEMPLATE REQUESTS DOESN'T MEAN I WILL EDIT ON YOUR WIKI. RULES FOR MY TALK PAGE: *'NO POINTLESS MESSAGES' *'Only wiki-related messages' :*If you do not comply to this rule, then I will tell you off like |I did to a user}} *If its to friend me on a game or something like that, then NO I will not respond to you. If you want to do this, please ' '! *'Any, in all questions about Ōkami Fanon can be directed on |my talk page on there}}.' *'Please just call me by my real name, Chloe. My username is Clubchloe1 for a reason.' *'I'm the template manager, so that means there's ''always gonna be this user who's gonna ask me how to make a template. Well, just sayin there's many different styles, so you're gonna have to specify which one (i.e. a template with the similar style to the one you want to make). See |my basic template making guide}}, it shows the basics and the important stuff.' '''NOTE: If you have come to my talk page with some questions, here are some pre-answered ones (and tips):' *'I will not give you the password to the YouTube channel' *You can find the policy pages at |Category:Policy}} *Examples of the article styles can be found at |Category:Page templates}} *''PLEASE'' use talk pages for their ! *Please don't edit any templates, and just tell me why it needs to be edited, and I will do that for you. *Categories for pages that are in need of work can be found at |Category:Site maintenance}} *'Please help us out with |Project improve}}}}!' *Check out the |Editors hub}}}} for information of articles in need of rework! *See our |To do list for the projects}}! *Please use |Templates}}}} - I made most of them and don't want them to be unused. *''PLEASE look at our policies here.'' *Don't fret if I don't respond to you in more than 3 hours - that means I'm busy with something else. *'DO NOT PUT POINTLESS MESSAGES ON THIS PAGE OR ANY OTHER. (Because well you know, we admins' WILL have to archive this page and other talk pages that aren't user talk pages, and will have to archive the pointless message too.)' *Don't bother the bureaucrats for adminship - it wont be given to you, and first off, think what other people would think about you being an admin too (see our |Requests rules}}}}, and if you want adminship just for the rollback status, you may request that instead of adminship). *'NOTE: I am the most active administrator here. I will get back to you as soon as possible, and I will ''not reply to you on your talk page or anything like that. You will have to check this page for my reply.' *'NOTE: If you came here questioning how to fix the main page's did you know template from showing the same trivia until you refresh a few times, I am trying to fix that too. That is why I put the on it because it is glitching and that seems to not work well enough.' *'The HP bar at the top of the page decreases as more of this page is filled up. So when its fully decreased, my Pokemon on it will be fainted (a.k.a. DEAD) and I will have to archive it.' '''Rules for requests for KeldeoBot:' *'Please note that requests for KeldeoBot are not taken right now as I am trying to get a program for it' *If you want me to use KeldeoBot to edit your userpage or to get around a block, no I will not *If KeldeoBot is malfunctioning (i.e. erroneous edits) PLEASE IMMEDIATELY TELL ME. *If I told you that KeldeoBot is working fine after a erroneous edit, and it is still doing the same IMMEDIATELY TELL ME THAT TOO. I will block it until this is fixed. Now that you've read that whole blob of text, |} |} Welcome Hi, welcome to Okami Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Clubchloe1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tyrant457 (Talk) 01:02, September 2, 2012 Yeah um, I saw your signeture picture, the one with the fan sprite of Issun, I made it. You may not belive me, but at least credit SkyShaymin1998 on devianart for making it. Thamks. 16:14, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ...It seems that had caused some unexpected consequences, Clubchloe. The text instead of being aligned at the center is now at the left. Can you fix this? I'm not very good with HTML and thus I did not find the problem anywhere in the code... --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 16:17, October 24, 2012 (UTC) :I'm firmalar with HTML codes, so I'll try. - Clubchloe1 16:52, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ::There we go! I've fixed it! It seems I need to add another tag on the line. - Clubchloe1 16:55, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Sig icon Sorry if it sounds like I'm spamming you but please could you credit SkyShaymin1998 on deviantart for that icon and for the user boxes how about using official images rather than fan sprites the SS1998 made. Chibiratsu1998 (talk) 17:52, October 27, 2012 (UTC)﻿ :DID YOU NOT LOOK AT THE MESSAGE AT THE TOP?!?! ''This is a talk page, meant to discuss how to improve the the wiki. If you are not gonna do that, then please, DO NOT LEAVE MESSAGE ON MY TALK PAGE. Here is my twitter. Direct message me on there. ''- [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 18:03, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Basically, what I'm saying, USE TALK PAGES FOR THEIR PURPOSE!!! - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 18:52, October 27, 2012 (UTC) ...Well, Clubchloe, I think that there are some problems in this template (and many other templates). The problem is that the proper spellings of Ōkami and Ōkamiden is not used, instead it is spelled as "Okami" and "Okamiden". Yes. The dash above the O is required, as it is the proper spelling. And yes, the Ō can be copied from anywhere with it provided. However, when I attempted to fix those templates by myself, the outcome was disastrous. Can you fix this and other templates? I'd really appreciate it. --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 01:43, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Definitely! Leave it to me! - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 18:02, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay then, fixed! I would like to keep the templates name the same though, just for convenience of other users. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 18:06, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks, Clubchloe! --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 03:06, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Misunderstanding Sorry with the Azumi edits, but i thought the categories would be added in. I wasn't trying to spam edits to get the category badges.Darktriggerhappy (talk) 02:31, November 10, 2012 (UTC)Darktriggerhappy :Its okay =) What did you mean by "the categories would be added in"? You know, to link to a category you could do this: Category:Categories name here and it would act the same as any other linked page. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 02:34, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Userbox arrangement So, the double arrangement code emerges whenever I use the subst code? --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 15:42, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :Oh wait, I didn't know you used SUBST: on it. Yeah, it uses the arrangement code. Why don't you just copy and paste the code for the userbox? - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 15:44, November 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, so that's the problem. And I don't copy and paste the code for the userbox, because I'm too lazy on that :). Well, thanks for the information anyway! --The , , jealously and darkness within...It had transformed his soul into that beast. 15:53, November 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah I see. Well, it doesn't seem to mess up the code in anyway, so I'll just leave it there. - [[User:Clubchloe1|'Club']][[User talk:Clubchloe1|'chloe1']] 15:55, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: The wiki navigation I'm not experiencing this issue myself. As such, I won't be able to fix the problem without seeing it first hand--Soul reaper (talk) 23:45, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :The navigation issue on the other wiki was caused by a white area on the background image that isn't present on the one used here. Much of the custom set up for the navigation and other features was based around the older systems that Wikia replaced after my time here. Wikia's updates occasionally clash with things which are set up for their old systems and cause strange issues, the create a new page problem is likely connected to these. :If I could make a suggestion, you may want to decrease the rounded edges of the cells within infoboxes slightly to make it easier on the eyes.--Soul reaper (talk) 00:24, November 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm not really new.I just haven't used a template before--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 21:05, November 29, 2012 (UTC) :Can you please start a new section when starting a new conversation on a talk page? It helps me (and other editors) when we have to archive the page, and so other users when they look at the page will see a glimpse of what the conversant is about. Anyways, yeah get used to source mode, the visual editor is know to cause some odd things. — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 21:08, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 00:11, December 4, 2012 (UTC) New section There.And I don't want my talkpage spamed with too many sections--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 00:22, December 4, 2012 (UTC) A solution for your VE rant Hi Chloe. I think I have a solution for the VE apocalypse and make all users learn wikicodes to efficiently contribute. Ever heard of __NOWYSIWYG__? True to its name, __NOWYSIWYG__ will forcefully disable the VE on the page it is used on. So, can you program KeldeoBot to put this on all pages? It'll surely help in making users learn to edit efficiently and properly. What do you think? :That would be a great idea! I'm still trying to get a program for it (I have one, just learning the basics), but yes, that would be a great idea.